Percabeth life after college
by wisegirlOwlhead
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both want to live normal lives loving each other. So they finally get the life they deserve. Will Percabeth finally get to live their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1-Proposal-part 1

Percy PoV:

Sup. I'm Percy Jackson. Little backstory, I've been dating Annabeth Chase since I turned 16. And I started going to college with her at 19. We both just graduated a few weeks ago, and we both moved back to Camp Half-Blood for a while. So, now I'm 23, I have a degree in Marine Biology and Annabeth has a degree in Architecture. She's already helped design, like, 4 buildings already. Well, anyways, now we're at Camp Half-Blood, and I'm in Zeus' cabin with Jason now.

"No! Why would I do that! Gods, Jason." I complained. Jason gave me a look. "Listen, I'm trying to help you. What's wrong with just the normal way." He asked. I sighed. "Jason, Annabeth doesn't do just 'Normal.' She needs something outside of the box." I said. I looked down at the beautiful ring I was holding. It was a diamond ring, with a blue dolphin on it, and it had diamond specks all on it. It literally made me go broke, but Poseidon lent me some money. "Well, what do you think?" Jason asked me. I frowned. _What would Annabeth do?_ I thought. That's when an idea came to me. "How about this?" I asked and told Jason my idea. He smiled. "Perfect, bro!" He said. I walked outside and headed to the Poseidon cabin. I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I got dressed and went to breakfast. Annabeth walked up to me. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Whats up?" she asked. I wanted to say, "Well, I'm super nervous because I'm about to propose to you and I hope you like my idea and all but other than that, nothing." Instead I said, "Nothing. Oh, and Happy Birthday!" I grabbed her hand and walked her to the Poseidon table. We got our food and did our offerings before sitting back down. "So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked her. "Probably finish some designs, and maybe some training. Nothing much." I smiled. "Well, to bad." I said. "I have the whole day planned for us." She smiled. "Okay then." She said.

We finished eating and I went back to go change. I walked across to her cabin and walked in. "Hey, Annabeth, wanna go train for a little bit?" I asked her. "Sure." She said, smiling. We held hands walking to the training room. Jason and Piper were there, too.

"Let's fight!" I yelled, pulling out Riptide. Annabeth smiled, "Your going down, Seaweed Brain." I smiled. "We'll see about that." We started sparring until she unarmed me about 4 times. Then, I unarmed her, grabbed her wrist, and tried judo-flipping her, but Annabeth grabbed my arm first and judo-flipped me, causing me to drop her knife. She grabbed it and put her knee on me, then grabbed my sword. "We done now, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. I laughed, "Fine, you win." She grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Of course I did." I glanced over and Jason was pinned to the floor by Piper. Annabeth laughed and went to high-five Piper. I smiled and helped Jason off the floor. Jason whispered in my ear, "Hey, you need anything else for tonight?" I smiled. "Nope, everything's ready." I said. "Wait, bro, actually, can you get Piper to dress up Annabeth for tonight? We're going to have a picnic on the beach." I asked. Jason fist bumped me. "No problem, bro." He said. I smiled, then headed back to Annabeth. I walked her to her cabin and said, "Hey, meet me by the beach at 6:00, Kay?" She looked up at me, "Sure." After I dropped her off, I went to my cabin and changed. I grabbed the ring box and put it in my back pocket. I actually brushed my hair, and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a gray shirt with a collar, and some jeans. I had on some gray vans, and I grabbed Annabeth's other birthday gift.

I walked to the Athena cabin and knocked. Malcom answered it. "Hey, is Anna…" He stopped me, "She's in the Aphrodite cabin." I smirked. I couldn't imagine how much Annabeth hated being in there. I ran to the cabin and knocked. Piper answered this time. "Oh, hey Percy. Can you give us, like, 45 more minutes?" I frowned. Before I could say anything, Annabeth was standing in the doorway. I mean, Annabeth was beautiful, but right now she was even more gorgeous. She had on a sea green dress, with a gray ribbon around her waist. The dress matched her curves perfectly. Her hair was left down and curled, and she had on a little mascara and concealer. I was probably drooling because Piper snapped in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, You look ...gorgeous. No, more than that. Your stunning, wow, Annie." I started. She laughed, "Don't call me Annie." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Wait, but Annabeth, I'm not done yet!" Piper called after us. I laughed and put my hand around Annabeth's waist. "Sorry, Pipes. I'm done." Annabeth said, smiling. Annabeth looked a me. "So, how do I look?" She asked. I gave her my goofy grin. "More beautiful than Aphrodie herself." I said. She blushed. "Thanks, Perce." she said.

I covered her eyes with a blindfold and walked her to the picnic spot on the beach. I removed the blindfold and showed her what I made.


	2. Chapter 2-Proposal-part 2

Annabeth PoV:

As Percy removed my blindfold, I gasped at what I saw. Percy had a pretty blue blanket, with some Turkey, some strawberries, and some mashed potatoes (my favorite). Percy had a blue coke, and I had a lemonade. I sat down and Percy sat beside me. I looked out to the horizon. "You picked the perfect time. The sun looks gorgeous right now." Percy smiled. "I got a little help from Apollo." I laughed and started eating. We were having fun, just talking, pretending like we were normal people for once. When we were done, Percy pulled out some blue cookies. I smiled, "Thanks Percy!" And grabbed like 5 and ate them all in one big bite. He laughed and ate the rest.

Then, he grabbed a box out of the basket. He handed it to me and said, "Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." I took the box and opened it. "Percy, it's beautiful!" I said, looking at the charm bracelet Percy made me. "Each charm represents something that we got through together. See, a lighting bolt, the Labyrinth, a tree." He said, smiling at me. I grinned. "Percy, it really is beautiful." I said again. He grabbed i and put it on my wrist. I smiled, then leaned in.

He leaned in and we kissed. This one was really meaningful and passionate. He pulled away after about 5 minutes. "Come on, Wise Girl." He grabbed my hand and walked me to the Poseidon table. He sat me down and ran for the kitchen. When he came back out, he was holding a blue cake. I laughed as he set it down in front of me. "Make a wish." He said. I made a wish and blew out the candle. (If you were wondering, my wish was that Percy and I could live a normal and happy life together)

Before I could take a bite, a bunch of campers came out and I saw Piper videoing us. Suddenly, we were picked up off our feet and thrown into the lake. Percy and I laughed our heads off.

He made an air bubble and said, "Annabeth, I don't know what I would do without you. We've gone through everything together. Your the most beautiful, smart, athletic, creative, and kindest person I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." At this point I was bawling my eyes out. "Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring. I nodded, "Yes! Of course I will Percy!" He put the ring on my finger and we kissed. And I have to say, it was the second best underwater kiss of all time.


	3. Chapter 3-Marraige-part 1

Percy PoV:

(Annabeth and I decided to get married at Camp Half-Blood, and Zeus let mortal friends and family come in.)

I couldn't believe it. I was about to get married to the love of my life, Annabeth Chase. I was in the Groomsmen room, with Grover (my best man), Jason, Leo, and Frank. All the men wore blacksuits with sea green ties. "I am Percy Jackson, I've defeated so many monsters, been in so many wars, and now I'm afraid to marry Annabeth?" I said. "Bro, she already said yes. She loves you, Perce." Frank said to me encouragingly. I smiled nervously. "Thanks Frank." I said. "No problem, Perce." I straightened my tie right as Aphrodite walked in (The wedding director). "Percy, you can head out now." She said, very professionally. I nodded and walked down the aisle. People clapped and nodded their heads as I passed them. I went and kissed my mom on the cheek before going up to the altar, next to Chiron. He was going to marry us. I waited until music started playing. (Apollo insisted on being in charge of the music).

Annabeth PoV:  
I stared into the mirror, admiring Piper's work. I had my hair in curls, and a white veil over my head. My dress was gorgeous. It was all white and fit my curves perfectly. I had on really uncomfortable heels, and they had sea green pearls on them. My dress was fit tight on me, and then went looser after hitting my knees. I had on mascara, concealer, eye shadow, blush, and everything else Piper insisted I wore. "You. look. GORGEOUS!" screamed Piper. I grinned widely. My bridesmaids, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso stood, admiring my dress. My maid-of-honor, (and best friend) Thalia Grace, stood watching, too. The girls wore gray dresses with sea green ribbon around their waist, and blue flowers in their hair. (I had to force Thalia into her dress) I was almost ready, until Aphrodite came in, saying I should head out. Piper touched up my hair, and walked me out of the room.

My dad met me in the Big House lobby. I smiled at him, and he wiped tears away. "I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up." He said. I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad." I smiled and said, "I love you more." Then, we walked down the aisle.

Percy PoV:

After the music started playing, Frank and Hazel walked down the aisle together, then parted to head to their spots. Soon after, Leo and Calypso came, Jason and Piper came, and then Grover and Thalia. Leo whispered to me, "Don't mess up on you vows, water boy." I laughed and then covered it up quickly. Then, Matthew and Bobby walked down as ring bearers and sat in the first row. Then Estelle walked down the aisle, (My half-sister) as the flower girl.

Then, "Here Comes The Bride" Started playing. I looked and saw Mr. Fredrick walking my gorgeous Annabeth Chase down the aisle. She looked stunning in her dress. As she got closer, Mr. Chase whispered to me, "Take good care of her." I nodded and replied, "I will, I promise." Then, he handed her off to me. I smiled at Annabeth and held both of her hands. I was probably grinning like a maniac. Then, Chiron goes, "We gather here today…" And then I zone out, staring into her gorgeous gray eyes. We say our vows, and then Chiron says, "Do you, Perseus Jackson, promise to love, cherish, and protect Annabeth until the day you die?" I nod, "I do." Then, he asks the same thing to Annabeth, and she says, "I do." I give her my goofy grin as Chiron says, "You may now kiss the bride." I lift up her veil and kiss her, short and sweet though, there were kids. Then, we grab hands and run down the aisle.


	4. Chapter 4-marriage-part 2

Annabeth PoV:

After the ceremony, Percy and I headed to the party area, on the beach. Aphrodite really outdid herself. There were tabled, with gray table cloths and sea green chairs. The flowers were blue (Percy's orders) and white. Apollo said he had a great playlist picked out. Poseidon managed to have everyone's drinks blue, and Hera actually helped with a few wedding arrangements. Overall, this wedding was epic!

Percy and I headed to go behind some curtains. As soon as all the guests arrived and was sitting at a table, Aphrodite came back and told us we could head out soon. A little while after, Apollo screams in his microphone, "Please make a warm welcome for Mr and Mrs. Jackson!" Everyone cheered loudly. Percy squeezed my hand and looked at me. "I like the sound of that. Annabeth Jackson." he said. I grinned. "I do, too." I replied.

Then, we opened the curtains and ran onto the dance floor. Upbeat songs started playing, and me and Percy started dancing. Jason and Piper came soon afterwards, and then most other people. Thalia was having a hard time dancing with Grover though. After about 3 songs, the music stopped playing, and Apollo announced, "Please, let Annabeth come to the dance floor, as well as Percy!" Jason ran and got a chair, and I sat down on it.

Percy stuck his head under my dress and immediately came back out. "You brought your knife to your own wedding ceremony?" He asked me. I laughed. "You never know what could happen. Plus, I don't want to stand around doing nothing!" I said. He laughed, and then went back under my dress. I felt something smooth drape down my leg, and then off of my foot. Then, Percy's head bounced up out of my dress, in his teeth was the garter. He gave me his goofy grin and I laughed. Then, all the unmarried boys went up to catch the garter. Percy turned around and threw it. The crowd cheered as Jason caught it. He blushed like a bright tomato. Then, I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and turned around. I threw it, and it went to far, and Thalia caught it. She wasn't even trying to catch it, she was just going to watch. She gave me an annoyed look and threw it back to me. (Thalia is in the Hunters of Artemis, so she can't get married.) This time, I threw it and Piper caught it. Both Piper and Jason were blushing, because they were the ones to "get married next."

As the party went on, Percy danced with is mom to a sweet song, and I danced with my dad, and everyone was bawling. But, of course, I wasn't. Annabeth Chase ...no, Jackson, doesn't cry.

Okay, fine! I was bawling my eyes out. When the song ended, I hugged my dad for an eternity. He whispered in my ear, "Your all grown up now. But I will always love you, my Annabeth." He said. I smiled a tearful grin. "I will always Love you too." I said. Then, Percy and I danced, then we did one of those dances where you always switch partners. I started with Percy, went to Jason, then to Leo, and then to Frank, and then to Grover, and then to Connor, and so on. But, I ended with Percy. I was breathing hard at the end of it, but I was smiling like no other.

Then, Percy and I sat down at a table and we had dinner. Mr. D did the honors of congratulating us with a glass of wine. "To Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" He cheered. "To Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!" Everyone called out after. Then, we all took a sip of wine (the demi-gods drank nectar)

For dinner, we had a salad and breadsticks appetizer with a fruit bar. Then, we had a special dinner prepared by Hestia. I'm not sure what it was called, but it was delicious! Then, for dessert, we had some Sally Jackson blue cookies, and blue ice cream. After everyone was full, we made them hungry again with the cutting of our wedding cake.

I specially designed the cake. It had traditional white frosting, with sea green candied beads lining every 3 layers. At the top was a figurine of Percy, wearing a black tux, and me in a white wedding dress. Leo made the figurines, so they looked exactly like us. When it was time to cut the cake, I asked Percy, "You ready?" He smiled at me. "Yep!" I cut the cake, and pulled out a piece of blue cake. Percy's eyes lit up and he kissed me. When he let go, he said, "You made this for me?" I nodded. "Only for you." He fed each other the cake until we finished. Then, Percy grabbed a piece of frosting and threw it at my face. Everyone went silent and gasped. It was silent until Thalia goes, "Your getting it, Kelp Head." Percy gulped an ran away. I grabbed the whole cake and chucked it at Percy. Jason caught it with the wind and aimed it back towards me. "Throw it at Percy, Jason!" Piper hurriedly charmspeaked. Jason changed gears to go back at Percy. Percy made all the glasses of wine pour over Jason. Frank turned into a dog and went to bite Piper's heels, but she kept charmspeaking him. Hazel sat in the corner, not knowing what to do. With a flick of Calypso's wrist, the cake landed in my arms. Everyone went silent, staring at me, except for Percy, who was fighting with Jason. I chucked the cake at Percy and Jason, and both fell on the floor.

Everyone was staring as I started laughing hysterically. Then Piper and Leo joined in, and so did everyone except for Percy, Jason, Aphrodite, and Athena. "I made that cake!" My mother yelled at me. "And your gorgeous dress! It's going to be stained!" Aphrodite cried. Jason and Percy were just silent, glaring at me. Finally, everyone calmed down, and Aphrodite snapped, and everything was back to normal.

I high fived Piper and Calypso. Then Thalia came over and said, "That was fun. You should have seen Leo go down." She started laughing, and then abruptly stopped. I gave her a confused look. "What? Little fire boy collapsed." She replied calmly. That's when me, Piper, and Calypso started dying of laughter. Finally, we stopped, and I walked over to Percy. "Well, that was fun." He said sarcastically. "Hey, you started it." I said. He laughed. "I guess I did, Mrs. Jackson." He said. I grinned, "I really, really like the sound of that."

**Sup y'all. I will be writing more, promise. I've written up to 6 chapters so far. I'll post them all when I've finished 10. (This story will probably have around 20-35 chapters. But I don't know yet.) So, if y'all get mad at me for not posting, sorry! I have a life! k , well bye, Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5-Honeymoon-part 1

Annabeth PoV:

After the wedding, we both decided to go to Greece again! (But, you know, without Gaea trying to destroy the world!) Zeus agreed we were allowed to ride on a plane there and back, but Percy still acted like a total baby.

"No, no, no, no! PLEASE don't make me! Annie!" He yelled. "First, don't call me Annie, Perseus. Second, your causing a scene!" I said to him. He grumbled, "Fine." And walked aboard. We found our seats and sat down. The whole ride there, I watched an architecture documentary, and Percy watched Finding Nemo. It always calms him down. When we arrived, Percy shot up and was the first one out of the plane. I ran out after him. He ran to find our luggage while I stood in line for Chick-fil-a. He came back and we ae, then went to our hotel.

When we got there, Percy laid on the bed and turned on the T.V., while I unpacked my bag. As I bent over to unzip my bag, Percy poked my butt and goes, "I touched the butt!" I laughed hysterically for, like, 5 minutes. When I finished unpacking, Percy started to unpack his stuff. When we were both done, we layed in bed.

"Percy?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yeah?" I played with my ring. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you, too." He replied. Then, we both went to sleep.

That night, both Percy and I had really bad dreams. I'm guessing since we were closer to where we fell into Tartarus, we got affected more. I woke up to Percy screaming my name. I woke him up and hugged him in my arms. "It's okay, Percy. I'm right here, right here."

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of blue waffles. I got up and walked into the kitchen area. "Morning, Wise Girl!" He said. "You made me breakfast?" I asked, surprised. "Of course, Mrs. Jackson." He answered. I smiled. I couldn't believe I was Annabeth Jackson now! I sat down as Percy sat my breakfast down in front of me. "For my beautiful wife." he said. "Thank you, Perce." I gulped down all my food before Percy could even sit down. He laughed when he realized I was done. "So, what's the plan for today?" Percy asked. "Well, I was thinking we could go see the Parthenon, and the original Mount Olympus. And some architecture museums. And there's a really nice swimming pool by the hotel we could stay at…" I started. "You had me at swimming pool! Let's get ready." Percy said.

Percy PoV:

After we changed, we went to the Parthenon first. We didn't need a tour guide because Annabeth blabbed on and on about all the facts and numbers and other smart-people things. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just admiring the joy in her eyes as she talked, the way her hair bounced when she took each step.

After, we went to see Mount Olympus. Even though the Gods were above New York, I still felt a strong presence above, as if they really were right above us. Annabeth enjoyed watching people come and worship, even though few still believed.

The swimming pool was really, really nice. Annabeth loved all the "architecture" and "designs" on how they built this place. I loved the water. I swam around and did only about 750 laps, there and back. (I know, I know, that wasn't a lot. But I was having too much fun to care.) I really loved everything about Greece.

After the pool, I went back and let Annabeth get in the shower first, being the gentleman I am. The room was a little messy, so I made the bed, turned on the TV to National Geographic, and cleaned up the room.

When she got out, she went to change in the bathroom while I got ready to go change, too.


End file.
